


34.5 Times 2

by Nutriyum_Addict



Series: Written for the Parksandrec Kinkmeme [5]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Parks and Rec kinkmeme prompt: "Ben and Leslie try 69 for the first time but Leslie can't concentrate because Ben is too good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	34.5 Times 2

**Author's Note:**

> Pure PWP. Also, fixed some typos that I noticed right after I posted the original version at the kinkmeme. Because, of course. Written last month, but I forgot to post here. 
> 
> Timeline: Season three - post Road Trip, pre The Bubble.

Leslie's got her hand around Ben, gripping down by the base of his cock and she's licking the tip, swirling her tongue around the way that drives him crazy and....she can't help moaning. Like seriously, seriously moaning. Because holy hell, her legs are open, her knees planted on the bed up by his ears and Ben is using his fingers to spread her open. Doing that thing with his tongue on her clit that's practically making her hips dance at each flick. And she can't believe how hot and dirty it feels, to be so exposed to him--her secret boyfriend who's also technically her boss, who she sees at work everyday. Who's currently got his face buried between her thighs. Who she's going to have to sit in a meeting with first thing tomorrow morning about the trail maintenance budget, while trying not to blush and remember how good his tongue felt working against her wet, swollen folds.

Her mouth is around him and now he's fingering her while he continues to sweep that wonderful tongue of his around her clit and, well, she kind of forgets to move her mouth at all. Forgets everything but how he's making her feel.

It's not like she doesn't know what she's doing--she knows her way around a penis, thank you very much, and she's even tried this position once before with a college boyfriend, but she wasn't really relaxed enough to enjoy it or worked up enough to loose her concentration on the task at hand.

But this...this is utterly ridiculous, she thinks with an especially hard, involuntary shudder. She pulls her mouth off of him, but continues to grasp his hardness in her hand.

"Ughhhhh, Ben, god, I'm so sorry, but I can't do this when you're doing that."

He stops, pushes her hips up a bit so he can talk.

"What?"

"You're too good at that. I can't concentrate."

"Um...I'm sorry?" He jokes and she's very glad he sounds amused and then she can't help giggling a little at this silly situation.

"No. No. No apology required for being so good at that, trust me. I'm just not sure this is going to work. God, I'm sorry. I can't believe--"

"Hey, it's okay. I was having a bit of trouble trying to stay focused too." He runs his palm slowly along the inside of her thigh and offers, "What if we take turns?"

"You mean...?" She starts to lift up but he holds her hips in place.

"No, I mean, stay like this, we just take turns with the parts that...require concentration. Instead of 69--let's say it's 34.5 times 2."

"Really, Ben? Math now?"

His laugh is warm and genuine. "Well, that's half of 69 and we're going to split up the...Okay, never mind. How about you go first."

She moves to take him in her mouth again but he stops her, but not before gasping.

"Wait, wait, no--I mean I make you come first. So, uh, just relax and enjoy this, Leslie Knope from the Parks Department. Because I'm certainly going to."

Three weeks since he first kissed her after their trip to Indianapolis, and she's already discovered all kinds of things about Ben Wyatt--as well as herself. Like, he's super considerate in bed. And that he's good--amazingly good--at fucking her with his tongue. Or that doggy style is not at all strange and uncomfortable like she thought it would be, but really, really sexy.

That she prefers spending a lazy Sunday evening laying in bed with Ben and watching a History Channel documentary on the Civil War, cuddling, and then attempting 69, rather than reading and responding to the weekend's backlog of the Parks Department's _Contact Us_ emails, like she would normally do on a Sunday night.

And Leslie has also discovered that Ben's penis is awesome. She gives the tip of it a little kiss in appreciation and smiles when she hears him moan into her wetness. She really just likes Ben: sleeping with him, having a sneaky dinner in the neighboring town with him, discussing politics with him, holding hands with him in Ann's office.

She really, really _likes-likes_ him.

Uh-oh.

"Ohhhhhhh, god."

She's squirming and wiggling down on him, causing him to reach his hands up and grip her hips...just rough enough to send an additional thrill through her. She'd almost be embarrassed at how wet she is, the loud noises she's making, how completely out of control he's driving her, if Ben hadn't already told her how hot he finds this--making her absolutely fucking soaked and trembling with anticipation. And before she can even give it too much thought, she's right there, coming hard against his mouth and tongue, spasming against him as he groans right along with the noises she's making.

Leslie raises her head from where it's been resting against his thigh, licks her lips, recovered and already looking forward to his turn. Stretching her neck forward, she runs her tongue along his still-hard dick. And there's a few seconds when they're both licking each other at the same time and she really does get the appeal of this. But when she raises herself up a bit, he lets her go, runs his fingertips lightly from her hips to her ass, and then up and down the outside of her thighs.

Before she takes him in her mouth again, she just has to ask, "Are you sure you want me to stay like this? With my...lady business all up in your face?"

He chuckles before he answers. "Trust me, Leslie. I definitely want your lady business all up in my face while you suck me off."

Another thing that she's discovered that she really likes? When Ben says dirty things to her...it sends the pit of her stomach into flutter over-drive.

So she starts eagerly licking his shaft again, teasing his balls, relishing his sharp intake of breath and the groans he makes while she does this for him. It's so sexy, the way he's lying under her, their stomachs touching lightly, all while she's still kneeling over his face. Taking him in her mouth again, Leslie's happy to give Ben and his awesome penis all 110% of her focus. To make him come as hard as she just did.

His fingers are warm on the skin of her thighs and soon he's mumbling nonsense, moaning, and then spreading her open while she fucks him with her mouth. Just knowing that he's looking up at her while she's giving him head is making her all wet and turned on again, even though she came just minutes ago.

Ben's cute, kiss-worthy mouth is sucking on her inner thigh, and while it feels really good, it's not enough to distract her from her mission, even when he bites down on the tender flesh gently as he gives a light thrust of his hips. She hums a little _Fumbling Towards Ecstasy_ around his cock and she gets a "Fuck. Leslie. Oh god," from him in response.

Who knew that mean Ben, numbers-robot Ben, dorky Ben, was so fun to have sex with? Well...she does now.

Minutes later when he comes deep in her mouth, he muffles his yells against her skin as she swallows all of him down.

She feels a little klutzy and still a bit shaky from her own orgasm while re-orientating herself next to him.

After a few minutes of comfortable, cuddly silence, he informs her, "I know it wasn't completely by the book, but I'm going to go ahead and call that a success," before kissing her temple, as she snuggles into the crook of his neck. "Although, I'm not entirely sure that you're done."

"Oh, I'm good. Trust me," she assures him.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that your lady business looked like it had, uh some more business to--"

She interrupts him with a snort of laughter. "Oh my god."

Soon he's laughing too, but when he starts kissing her, his mouth still full of her scent, and Leslie seriously has no idea how she's going to sit in the conference room with Ben (and Ron and Chris) tomorrow and talk about the trail maintenance budget--a subject she legitimately enjoys. She's pretty sure that all she'll really want to do is hold his hand under the table and discover more things that she really likes about Ben Wyatt.


End file.
